Save Diego
Save Diego is the 19th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 4. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Ant Eater *Leaf Cutter Ants Summary Diego is an animal rescuer and friend to all animals, but now HE has gotten in trouble when he tried to rescue a baby bird, now he needs to be rescued because if he falls, he gets impaled by a large pile of cactuses! Recap Dora and Boots love animals and Dora's cousin Diego loves animals too. He even saves animals who are in trouble. He rides his parasailer down from the sky to the ground. Diego sees Baby Jaguar in trouble. Diego rescues him to safety. Diego saw a rolling rock and it was heading towards the leafcutter ants. Diego makes a ramp using the logs and tying them together using a vine. Once the ramp was placed, the rock rolls onto the ramp and goes over the leafcutter ants. Diego saved 2 creatures. But then, he sees another animal in distress. Diego saw a mountain goat who had his foot stuck on a prickly thorny bush. Diego pulls the bush apart. The mountain goat had a thorn in his foot and it was pulled out. Diego saved 3 creatures. Suddenly, an animal goes caw-caw. Diego couldn't see what creature made that sound. He gets out his spotting scope and saw it was a baby parrot. The wind was about to blow the nest off the edge of a cliff atop of Rocky Mountain. Diego gets harnessed up and is attempting to save the baby parrot. Diego climbs up and grabs the nest with the baby parrot inside. Suddenly, Diego couldn't get to safety. There was a snag on the rope hanging on the branch. Diego was about to fall into the prickers and thorns. Diego needed help saving. The viewer tells Dora and Boots that Diego needed saving and fast. So, Dora and Boots had to figure out how to get to Diego. They ask Map for assistance. He says that they should go across the fast river, down the mudslide and then they have to get to Rocky Mountain to rescue Diego and the baby parrot. Dora and Boots get going. Along the way, Dora and Boots get help from lots of animals. Spider monkeys swing through the trees. They ride a mountain goat up the steep hill. Soon after, they reach the fast river. Dora and Boots needed a boat. They find one, but then the animals tell Dora and Boots that they had to watch out for Swiper the fox. Dora and Boots see Swiper and had to stop him before he swipes the boat. Dora and Boots say "Swiper no swiping" 3 times. Swiper snaps his fingers and runs away. They thank the animals for the warning. Dora and Boots had to put on their lifejackets and helmets. Because the fast river is rough and has big rocks and whirlpools. Dora and Boots needed a creature to help them get across the fast river. An angelfish appears and tells them that all they have to do is follow the path that the angelfish is on. Dora and Boots get going. They find the angelfish on the 2nd path of 3 which was the safest because there were rocks on the other paths. Now they find the angelfish on the 3rd path of 4. Rocks were on the other paths. They locate the angelfish once more on the middle path of 5. Whirlpools were on the other paths. Dora and Boots make it through the fast river and thanked the angelfish for showing the way. After that, they check Map to figure out where to go next. A checkmark was placed on the fast river. The blue cursor clicks on the mudslide just after the path traced to it. Dora and Boots get going again. They use the turtles as stepping stones to get across the water. Next a spectacled owl directs them to go right. After getting more help from the animals, Dora and Boots reach the mudslide. They had to find a way to get down the mudslide without getting muddy. Leafcutter ants come into view and cut the leaves off the tree. The leaves floated on top of the mudslide. Boots jumps onto some brown leaves and it started to break apart. Dora and Boots have to find the green leaves because they don't break as easily. Dora and Boots ride the green leaves down the mudslide and had to stop twice. But eventually, they make it all the way down the mudslide and onto solid ground once again. Dora and Boots check Map once more to figure out where to go next. A checkmark was placed on the fast river and the mudslide. The blue cursor clicks on Rocky Mountain just as the path traces to it. Dora and Boots couldn't see Rocky Mountain. All of a sudden, Baby Jaguar rushed to Dora and Boots and he leads them through the bush to Rocky Mountain. Diego was still hanging over the prickers and thorns with a yellow rope snagged on the end of a branch. Diego's rescue pack and field journal was still on the ground. Dora and Boots had to figure out a way to get to the top of Rocky Mountain. Baby Jaguar pulls out the field journal. Dora uses the touchscreen pen. They had a choice of 4 animals. They needed an animal that can climb up mountains. They choose the mountain goat. Now, they had to call out to the mountain goat. The mountain goat came and gives Dora and Boots a ride on his back. In no time, they reach the top. The yellow rope was starting to rip. Diego needed saving fast. Dora tells Diego that she has a rope in Backpack. A flash of light goes off. Backpack had 3 blue ropes. They needed a rope that is the longest. The viewer finds it and the other objects go inside Backpack. Dora hands Diego the blue rope. Diego switches from the yellow rope to the blue rope. Diego was almost to safety. Dora takes Baby Parrot in the nest. Soon after, Diego climbs up to safety. Dora and Boots save Diego as well as the baby parrot. Diego finds a safe place for the baby parrot. After that, Dora, Boots and Diego call out to the baby parrot's mom and dad. They all go caw-caw. The mommy and daddy parrots came and saw their baby in a safe tree. And that was where Dora and Boots rescued Diego and the baby parrot from the prickers and thorns. Song Animal Help Travel Song Trivia *Dora uses Diego's field journal. *This is the 1st episode to premiere in 2006. *This is the 95th episode of the show. *In this episode they check Map more than once Save Diego.jpg Meet Diego Dvd.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2006 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes